Silence Is My Nature
by Hermoine147
Summary: He's ten and he's the city's most notorious killer, having killed a total of 178 people, ranging from a fellow child to an adult who can well defend himself/herself from the young attacker. He was caught and locked, tightly locked in a cell that not even a ray of sun can peek in. But suddenly, the young prisoner disappeared without a trace. Killer!Aladdin DualPersonality!Kougyoku
1. Chapter 1: The Renowned Child-Killer

**Silence is my Nature**

**By: Hermoine147**

* * *

**Summary: **He's ten and he's the city's most notorious killer, having killed a total of 178 people, ranging from a fellow child to an adult who can well defend himself/herself from the young attacker. He was caught and locked, tightly locked in a cell that not even a ray of sun can peek in. But suddenly, the young prisoner disappeared without a trace. Unbeknownst to anybody, he was sucked by a portal that lead to a completely different world, a world made of white birds one calls "rukhs". The young mass-murderer has to live his free-killing days in this world, together with a daughter of a family with great underworld history and political power, who was also sucked together with the young boy.

* * *

**Aunthor's note: By no means do I own Magi nor any of the characters that takes part of this story. I simply own the horrible plot and I do hope that you will have to bear with this unbeta-ed fan fiction. Please enjoy yourselves and peek at the world and the road together with Killer!Aladdin and Kougyoku!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Renowned Child-Killer**

* * *

"This isn't fair, brother!" A girl with magenta hair, paired with pink strong eyes exclaimed, slamming her palms on her brother's desk. Meanwhile, her brother hardly gave the other a gaze as he continued to flip the business papers in a page and another, scrolling his eyes left and right, his left hand stroking the triangular goatee of his chin. The girl trembled by his brother's action. She did not like being ignored. She loathed it.

"Please do look at me! Grounding me is unfair, brother! It was not I that sneaked out late last night, It was brother Kouha!" She exclaimed, slamming a hard fist on the desk, gritting her teeth, wanting the older to believe her.

The other sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes and bringing down the papers that he had been busy since earlier. "Alright, I'll ground Kouha."

The girl's face lit up in sheer happiness, but such face shattered when her brother once again spoke. " I haven't said anything about not grounding you as well, Kougyoku." She grunted, or rather, growled.

"Brother Kouen! I have not done anything wrong to earn such punish-"

"I know you're still seeing that Saluja kid. How many times have I told you to break all contacts with him?" The older, Kouen, cut her sentence off. A faint gasp escaped from Kougyoku's lips. "B-brother, I am not seeing him, He- He's my friend! My bestfriend, brother!"

"So? I told you to _break all contact _with him, right? And the fact that you defied me have not changed. Now, scram away. I still have work to be done. Stop whining and go home. It would be much to my satisfaction if you went home and studied for a better and presentable grade." Kouen spat, glaring at her younger sister, seeing her turning the lightest shade of pink.

Kougyoku quivered, clutching the beautiful pink dress she wore hard, making it crumpled in the process. She bit her lower lip and opened it, then closing it, as if she was going to say something but is unable to find the right voice. She looked at the ground, tears prickling from the corner of her eyes. " Y-yes. Forgive me for the impudence that I have shown you, brother." She then turned to her heal and swiftly headed to the door. She gripped the golden door knob and twisted it, making her way out of her brother's private office.

When she was out, the tears have finally made it's way down her cheeks and she was reduced to a mild sobbing, digging a handkerchief on her pocket and running fast at the sole corridor that would soon connect to the elevator. She was busy running to notice that she has passed someone and was even unaware that that someone followed her with his startled eyes.

Kougyoku entered the elevator and clicked the lowest floor. For now, all she wanted to do was to go home and cry her out in her room. The said person earlier, the one whom Kougyoku has passed on the hallway, made his way in Ren Kouen's office, stopping before him and landing the other's desk papers that he was carrying in his arms. " I saw Kougyoku, she's crying. Both of you fought or something?" He asked.

"It's not your business, is it not, Judal." Kouen replied, dismissing the part of the information about A crying Kougyoku. He did not want his brothers or sisters to cry, he hated making them cry. But at times, it is necessary and he had just to do it for their sake.

"Giving me the cold shoulder? Man, I'm even working hard here. Since I was a kid, mind you. Knowing stupid reasons behind a crying Kougyoku, in whom on my part has always been crying, is a given don't cha think?" Judal casually replied, twisting his shoulder, rotating it left and right, "Man, I'm beat. I don't even understand why the hell do I have to work this hard."

"You're an employee and I pay you in this job. Isn't it a given too that you have to work your ass off?" By that words that Kouen gave, Judal clicked his tongue. "A'ight, seems you don't wanna talk about what happened earlier. I know it's because of something petty anyway." Judal then left Kouen's room.

Kouen shook his head. Really, people had been giving him headaches today.

* * *

"Are you saying you're, like, grounded?" A girl's voice sounded surprised, but still monotonous if asked.

Kougyoku sat in a chair, on a cafe somewhere around the city. She sobbed, hearing the other's static voice over the phone she held on her right palm and shakily pressed on her right ear. "Y-yeah. What do I do, Mor? I won't be able to come on the party Titus would be holding next week."

"Say what? Just how long are you grounded?" Morgianna, on the other line, sounded more worried than previously. "Hey, baby. calm down. Can you come here in my house now?"

A tear dripped off on Kougyoku's sore eyes, "N-no, I don't think I can. I-I have been ordered to head directly at my house. But I made a short stop. I don't know as well just when will I be finished grounded."

"I see, your family's really tight. You can't help it. You've been born to a rich family. You're basically a rick kid."

"B-but never have I wished to become a rich kid! I just- I just want to be ordinary- to be a normal girl. To have heaps of friends.." Kougyoku sobbed.

"Don't worry, Gyoku. Cheer up! I don't care if you're a rich kid! You're a friend, Titus, Sphintus and Alibaba thinks the same! You're not alone!" Morgianna said in a very caring and kind tone. And she means it.

Kougyoku's lips quivered, and more tears dripped from her chin, she was so happy she was going to burst." Thanks Mor, I think- I think I'm much better now." She wiped her tears carefully. not soiling the make-up or smearing it.

"Excuse me, Miss." Kougyoku looked up to see a smiling waiter in front of her. The waiter gently placed a cup of coffee in the table, " It's in the house. I'd be glad if you feel better by it." The waiter's smile widened.

Kougyoku looked back and fro at the cup and the lady-waiter then almost cried again, " T-thank you very much!" She voiced out and gave the other the brightest smile she could manage, " Yes, I'm all better now! Thank you very much."

"It's nothing, miss. and I'm glad you do." The waiter then exited, and Kougyoku then noticed that almost all the people on the cafe was looking at her and saw that they had kind smiles plastered in their faces after the waiter left.

She was embarrassed but happy, she then returned to her phone, "Tell me, Mor.."

"Hmm..?"

"Why is the world so kind?"

A chuckle was heard on the other line, " It just is, And I'm sure, your Brother Kouen was just worried about you."

"Yeah, he must have been. I think I'll apologize when he come home today."

* * *

"Just how many has this been?" A purple-haired man asked to nobody, covering a lifeless body of a woman no older than 25. " And the suspect is a child?!" His golden eyes glittered, not sure if in fear or because of the new information that came.

The red-haired muscular man beside him, whom possessed intense but seemingly caring eyes, nodded. " The 177th, Sin. And yeah, that's what Ja'far said. That guy hasn't been sleeping lately so that he could just catch the killer behind this."

Sin, fullname Sinbad, stood up, stroking a cold and sweaty hand on his chin. He was hot, clearly of good built just by looking at his form. " The !77th.. Goodness. And Ja'far, yes, I know. I think he's made the police station his home this past few days. Moreover, tell me more about the suspect, Masrur. My curiosity is starting to prick on me!"

" Let's return for now. Let the other's handle the body." Masrur replied. He doesn't like engaging in long talks, especially not when a corpse is in front of them.

"Alright. It would be much better too if Ja'far explained it." Sinbad walked away, Masrur following his back as both of them got on a police car and headed to the station.

* * *

Kougyoku started to run. The clouds were gray and gave off a warning that it's gonna pour water later and she just have to be late on the train to her home. She should've just used her car, but she was out of herself when she hurried to Kouen's office to complain.

"One thing after another!" She managed to blurt out between huffs. The alarm that the train will be departing was blaring and she hurried down the stairs. _Oh My God, Please, no! Let me get on the train on time!_

On the last step, she found her foot twitching and she was off balance, 100% sure she'll gonna trip. "Oh-uuwahh-!"

She did not trip. Not when a ten year old kid supported her in the front, clutching both her boobs, so that she won't fall. Many stopped to looked at both of them and many hurried to get on the train. And it just took her a long time to realized that her boobs are-.. Well, they're being groped.

"Hya!" She cutely screamed and backed away, covering her precious puddings with her arms. She was as red as an apple, as she gave the kid a why-did-you-do-that look.

The kid, on the other hand, looked like he could break from an endless laughter, clutching his stomach forcefully and covering his mouth. His azure eyes were starting to get teary. He then gasped and looked at the train. Kougyoku followed his gaze and also looked at the train and just remembered that she had to get on. "Uwaahhh!" She ran ahead and stumbled forward but still continued to run and she made it in time.

She gasped for air, huffing, gripping the pole near the entrance of the train.

"You have a fair ass but could you hurry up?" A tiny tone behind her spoke. She jumped and swiftly looked back, the red that graced her cheeks earlier tripled in shade. "Wha-wha-wha-"

It was the same kid that groped her chest earlier. He had an azure, long hair, tied into a braid, his azure eyes seemed to tell that he knows everything. " Th-that's sexual harassment!" Kougyoku stuttered, not only has the kid groped her chest, he also told her something about his buttocks being fair or something along the line. And he was a kid, probably ten.

The kid just proceeded to sit at the cushioned lengthy chair beside the pole and tapped his hand on the vast space beside him, "Isn't it tiring to just stand there? Why don't you sit? You'll feel better."

Kougyoku blushed and she sat on the chair, quite a space between her and the kid. The kid chuckled, staring at the extremely embarrassed Kougyoku," Wow, you're interesting, really. What's your name?" He asked.

Kougyoku pouted and looked away, "I have no obligation whatsoever to tell my name to someone who sexually harassed me twice!"

"Hmm.. So your name's Kougyoku Ren." The boy spoke, making her almost jump again. The space between her and the kid has disappeared and the kid, on the other hand, was looking at her I.D.. The one on her school's.

"H-hey! I did not give you permission that it is alright to look at my things!" She spat and grabbed her I.D. on the kid's palm. The kid was startled then erupted into laughs and wiping of tears. "Pftttt- ahahahaha, you really are interesting! I'm called Aladdin!" He introduced himself.

"Hmmpp! I did not ask for your name had I not?" Kougyoku replied, tilting her head sideways.

"Isn't it alright to just remember the name of the person that sexually harassed you twice?" Aladdin replied. Kougyoku then helplessly turned her head back to him and looked at him squarely and the first thing she noticed was the fierce gaze of the kid.

"Right?" Aladdin then smiled, hiding the beautiful and fierce azure orbs that made Kougyoku almost speechless. "Y-yes, certainly.." Kougyoku answered, a bit embarrassed and entirely entranced with the boy's eyes. She had no idea how many deaths those beautiful eyes have seen.

* * *

"T-this is? Is this really-" Sinbad has been repeating the same question thrice now. Well, no one would be able to hold their ground after seeing the photo of a ten-year old kid and being told that the kid has killed 177 people. "Ja-far, this is simply unbelievable!"

The Albino beside him nodded, "It's true, believe me or not. I couldn't believe it at first. But you see, he was always there when those 177 murders occurred and seven, mind you, SEVEN people testified that same kid did it. Police never believed them, I mean, he's like, only ten. How could he?"

A sweat dropped from Sinbad's chin. "Name, what's this kid's name?"

Ja'far gulped, like he was gonna tell a grave secret, " His name is **Aladdin**."

* * *

**Author's note: It took forever. My mind is tired, very, if I must say. I would appreciate it if you would leave a review. :) Thank you for reading it until the end. I am unsure when will I update but hopefully, it would be soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Coincidental Meeting

**Silence is my Nature **  
**  
By: Hermoine147 **

* * *

**Summary: **He's ten and he's the city's most notorious killer, having killed a total of 178 people, ranging from a fellow child to an adult who can well defend himself/herself from the young attacker. He was caught and locked, tightly locked in a cell that not even a ray of sun can peek in. But suddenly, the young prisoner disappeared without a trace. Unbeknownst to anybody, he was sucked by a portal that lead to a completely different world, a world made of white birds one calls "rukhs". The young mass-murderer has to live his free-killing days in this world, together with a daughter of a family with great underworld history and political power, who was also sucked together with the young boy.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: I came back to update this fan fiction today just to see that the 2nd chapter that I uploaded yesterday, in which was worth 3k+ words, were replaced by some html gibberish. I wanted to burst in anger but I know that there are people waiting for the next chapter, or at the least that's what I wanted to believe. Forgive me for the false hope that I posted yesterday, It was hard on my part too, considering that I spent 3 hours to type it. But still, I am at fault as well. *Bows head* I hope you all forgive me.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Magi, I own the plot but any of the characters that plays their roles in this story is not mine but Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei's. Have a good time reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Coincidental Meeting**

The storm horribly ravaged everything outside; sturdy trees, electrical poles, and even houses. Everything was swaying, the wind dancing and out of control. Everyone hid in their houses, fearing that their house might become a pitiful victim of the storm. But in a certain house, another fear was felt by the people residing on it. It was not a fear such as fearing a petty storm of a kind; It was a fear that one feels when one knows that they will die. Fear for their own lives.

On that certain house, a sharp screeching of a woman was heard. After the screech were countless gunshots. But neither sound was heard by the neighborhood, since the storm made it inaudible, specifically by the rumbling thunders that ran and crackled across the gray sky.

Inside, a woman was lying on the kitchen floor, Her head was tilted on the side, covered by her dirty blonde hair. There was a huge obvious cut on her throat as blood oozed out from it, forming a pool of red on her dead body. Ahead the kitchen was a quite long staircase, and in the middle of it, a man no older that forty was lying there, slanted because of the uneven stepping. He had a gun in his right arm, but the huge cut in his skull that almost parted his face indicated that said man was dead.

The stairs led to a room and in there, a girl no older than twelve stood. She had a beautiful magenta hair that reached on her shoulder. The thing that made the girl peculiar was that there was blood splattered all over her face; Blood that she did not own. She clutched two **BC-41 knife** in both her palm, tightly. The said knife had fresh blood dripping on it.

The room was dark and she can't be seen quite clearly but her wide-open magenta eyes that seemed to tell that she knows something one does not know, glowed on the dark room. Her lips were pursed as she stared at the young man, or rather, a kid, sitting in front of her.

He was shaking but he was staring back at her. Many cold sweat dripped from his forehead and ran across his face. He was about seven, if estimated. He did not dare to blink, he knows. He knows that the girl in front of him is dangerous. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, trying not to stutter and swallow his words, "W-who are you? Where's my mom and dad."

The girl tilted her head, as if the other asked something stupid, her magenta hues unblinking and continued to gaze at the frightened young boy, "Name? They do call me 'insane'. Is 'insane' a name?" She countered his question but then followed it with a decent answer, " Your mother and father has passed away."

The boy sharply gasped, he knew that the girl in front of him was weird in a lot of way. As if, she did not know is "insane" is a name or something to describe a crazy person; one that is no longer sane. But another thought was in the boy's mind. "D-Did... Did you kill them?"

The girl finally blinked and a smile curved her lips, "Yes, I did." She answered, strangely, innocence was in her tone.

The tears that has prickled the boy's eyes finally dripped as he silently howled, calling for his parents name. The girl, on the other hand, blinked once again, the smile that graced her face earlier was wiped-out, as if she did not understand why the boy was crying and as if she does not know the gravity of what she had just done.

She walked close towards the boy, removing the **BC-41** and flipping the skirt she wore, revealing a circular leather cloth draped over her left upper leg, attached to it were sheathes and knives that it covers. She tucked the bloody **Bc-41** in it's sheathe and closed the distance between her and the boy. " DON'T COME CLOSER!" The boy shouted.

She hummed as a response and grabbed the boy in the collar of his sleep wear and brought him up in the mid-air with unimaginable strength that one can not imagine coming from a twelve year old little girl. "Are you vexed?" She casually asked.

The boy struggled to get free, he was going to die, he knew it. And by the hands of a freaky twelve year old girl. He was concentrated one getting away from her steal-like grip than answering her question, causing her to repeat her words, but with a much harsher, hoarser and demanding tone; "I ask, are you vexed?"

The boy clenched his teeth, breathing was now harder, he's being suffocated by his collar, he needed to get away but it seems that he won't be able to if he won't answer the question of the girl, so with much force and whole tone, he answered; " OF COURSE I AM! WHO WOULD NOT! LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK! I SWEAR THAT IF I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL KILL YOU!"

The girl seemed to be surprised by the sudden outburst of the boy, as she loosened her grip and made the boy stumble down the ground. The boy tried to catch his breath, hanging on dear life. He then felt a strong force in his chin and realized that the girl pressed her thumb and index finger of it, directing his gaze at her, directly and squarely as their faces were inches apart. The tears continued to stream in his cheeks as a small mischievous grin was plastered on her beautiful face. "You will? Well then, It would seem unlikely that you would be able to, right away. So, I'll give you all the time you need. If you are ready, you should come and seek me, sought me out and kill me. See, the world is not all that unfair is it not?" She then chuckled and removed her hands away from him.

Once again, she lifted her skirt and pulled out an **F-S fighting knife**. She then threw it on his side as his gaze followed the knife, "It's one of my treasures; One of a kind if I must say. You should keep that so I will know." She then turned her back and walked away. She was already exiting the room when she heard the boy scream, "WAIT! AREN'T YOU GONNA KILL ME?"

The girl looked back, the grin still intact as she shook her head, "I will not, The 50th trial has been successful. Your mother would be the 49th and your father the 50th; I, most probably, would kill you if it is 51 trials that I must complete. But sadly, It is not." She then completely left, leaving the poor boy behind.

* * *

Kougyoku woke up like usual. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around her, yes, perfect she was in the public train- Wait, what? She abruptly stood up and felt the corner of her mouth wet, she wiped it and found out that it was a drool. Did she just sleep on a public train?

Suddenly, she noticed a shadow fall from the corner of her eyesight as her gaze followed it, just to see the kid that sexually harassed her earlier on the floor, wincing in pain. He rubbed the back of his head and grimaced at Kougyoku like it was her fault that he was on the floor.

Kougyoku sighed, "What are you doing?" She then knelt down to help the kid, Aladdin, to stand up. She offered him a hand but was quite taken aback that Aladdin didn't take it as fast as he could. Instead, his hand flew up to his chin and he was staring at something. Kougyoku followed his gaze and it landed on... Well...

"Oh, a white-red polka dots!" Aladdin commented and brought life to the startled Kougyoku as she quickly brought her skirt down to prevent anymore sight of her.. white-red polka dot panty.

"HYA!" Kougyoku screamed, stealing the focus of half the people on the train and she was as red as a tomato. She stood up and sat on the chair. She was not letting the boy sexually harass her any longer! She then tilted her head; an act of looking away.

Aladdin grinned, "Nah, don't get so upset." He casually said and sat beside her.

"Just go awa-"

Kougyoku's words was cut off by the ring of the train and the information that Kougyoku's stop will be the next destination. Kougyoku stood up, and with a pouting lips, she said, " I do hope that both of us will never ever meet again!" She then waded away with the crowd and she was gone. Aladdin was left looking at the direction where the female went off to as a smile slowly crept in his face, "I hope the opposite."

* * *

Kougyoku ran forward, the rain has started to shower and given that her house and the train station is a walking distance, she thought she would be fine but she was soaking wet and earlier at the train station, her right sandal's heel broke, making her run, barefooted, in her left hand was straps and as to where it connected, were the sandals.

Many stared at her, they were her neighbors so she was not quite embarrassed. "Do your best, young lady!" "Haha, Kougyoku's running like a mad man!" " You're close to your house now, Kougyoku!" There were many shouts from her neighborhood and she just blushed, shouting back a "Yes, I will do my best!"

When she arrived on the front of her house's door step, she was madly huffing, her lungs can't get the right beat and so did her crazily thumping heart. "I... finally ...arrived.." She said in exhaustion. She then placed her wet sandal's on the shoe shelf just beside the door. Her house was huge, so there was not only a single shoe shelf.

She was still huffing when she heard a footstep on the end of the corridor, she looked to see who it was and saw a beautiful man with pink hair and droopy magenta eyes, lean on the wall, in his back, half-naked. "B-brother Kouha!" Kougyoku stuttered in sheer surprise. Kouha glared at her, " Kouen called. He's grounding me. You sure did blab about me sneaking out last night." He said, there was anger mixed in his tone.

Kougyoku heavily exhaled, "It is unfair that I would be the one enduring your fault, is it not?" Kougyoku shot Kouha a menacing glare. she was exasperated and all she wanted to do is take a bath and roll on her bed and sleep. And Kouha knew her better than anybody. He knows what she's capable of.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let you go on that. More like, I came here to apologize." He answered, not apologetic at all. He then started to walk away and without looking back, he whispered, "I'm sorry and welcome back home." He then proceeded to be gone on Kougyoku's line of sight.

Kougyoku's lips slightly parted, "That was not like Brother Kouha at all, I thought that he was really angered and would bring the discussion more further. But I guess, I am glad he did not." She, as well directly went to the bathroom for a nice hot bath. Kouha, on the other hand, was sitting on a white leather couch, looking at the television with bored eyes. Truth to tell, he was super angry but more than anybody, Kouha knows that Kougyoku doesn't like to be burdened with another's fault. He would bully her if it is not about that but it was; Kougyoku tends to take everything seriously about that topic and Kouha hated to push her out of the line one calls "sanity."

* * *

That night, There was no sight of the Oh so marvelous Ren Kouen and that left Kougyoku with guilt and worry, Maybe Kouen was angry at her that's why he didn't go home. She rolled on her bed, wearing a cute bunny sleep wear. But she was exhausted to think about apologizing to Kouen anymore, so she decided to just sleep as the thick covers was draped over her fully, preparing for the next morning's weather: Snow.

* * *

Kougyoku woke up and sat up, looking outside the window and there, a gray sky was in sight. An intensely wide smile was plastered on her face as she ran to the window and looked down, to see that the soil was filled with snow. After the rain yesterday, snow came and that was quite strange but the fact that the winter that she adored has come made her spirits extra high than it already is.

She opened her walk-in closet, and searched for the wonderful winter dresses, in which was a lot,more than her summer one's. She happily dressed herself and came down the stairs. She passed through the kitchen and smelt something good; extraordinarily tasty. She peeked to see who was it that was cooking and saw a woman with dark blue hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a teal apron. She held a kitchen knife in her left hand and professionally cut the vegetables in pieces and mixed it on the dish.

"U-umm.. Good morning, Auntie Gyokuen.." Kougyoku shyly said, blushing a bit. Gyokuen looked on her shoulder and her usual kind smile was perfectly in place. "Good morning, Kougyoku. Oh? Are you going somewhere?" Gyokuen greeted and asked. Kougyoku sheepishly nodded, "Yes, It's the start of winter and I want to breath the air."

Gyokuen chuckled, "Alright, but make sure to return on eight, We'll have breakfast by then." Kougyoku's eyes lit up in joy, "Y-yes! I will be here before eight!" She then ran on the hallway and put on her winter boots.

"Uwaahh~ I just love snow!" Kougyoku commented out of nowhere as she looked around, seeing a pile of white everywhere. She loved the color of the snow. She thought that it was the purest of all the things that she saw. She looked behind her and giggled after seeing her pair of footsteps. She was like an idiot laughing to herself.

* * *

After minutes of walking and adoring, the abandoned park came into sight and she decided to rest there for the time being then head back for breakfast. Again she was running, but pathetically stumbled and head-first to the snow, she dived.

However, she just rolled, and kept laying on the snow, laughing at herself. Truly, she was high in spirits. To the point that one might mistaken her to be someone who has few loose screws on their heads.

She exhaled and inhaled, closing her eyes and feeling the cold breeze hit her cheek and something warm on her right chest area... What? She shot her eyes open to see that there was a hand groping her right boob.. and that was not only it! The hand came directly below the snow!

"HYAAA!" She backed away from that specific area, Was there a pervert zombie buried there or something. Suddenly that specific part became a mound and formed like a person. Said person then dusted the snow off him. Kougyoku stared at the sight, wide-eyed, was the pervert zombie... smaller in frame?

When the snow on that certain "pervert zombie" was removed, she recognized it right away. "Y-you! From yesterday!" She pointed her shaky index finger at him and meaning by "him", it as none other than Aladdin.

"Hey, Kougyoku, we meet again." Aladdin commented and sat beside Kougyoku who was now wearing a displeased grumpy face. "Hmmph! I did not wish to see you!" She tilted her head to the side like a tsundere. "No, you're not only sexual harassing maniac but a pervert zombie as well? How low must you go?" She stated, The kid has done and said many embarrassing things to her now. She was not falling for the next!

"Now, that's a fine compliment." He grinned, making Kougyoku face him in anger, "I was not complimenting you! It was not an insult."

"Well, you see, I'm a very optimistic person." Aladdin informed, starting to tease the older girl again. Kougyoku has nothing to counter, the kid was too smart for her. She just sighed and said, " Why were you buried in the snow? Do not tell me that you were waiting for an opportunity for a maiden to lay there and grab their chest area, are you?" She added.

"Don't worry, No maiden is as stupid as you are." Aladdin replied and that drove Kougyoku on her end, "I am not stupid!" She pouted, defending herself. Then she saw a sudden change of expression from Aladdin, " I was trying out how much pain I can bear." Aladdin started then looked at her and smiled, " And I must say that I'm pretty pleased."

Kougyoku's mouth hung open. What did he just say? She abruptly stood up and shouted, " Are you crazy? What if you were unable to bear it and died instead! That is not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Because of a certain heavy girl, I didn't die, tho." Aladdin casually and sarcastically replied. He then received an earful of "I am not heavy!" by Kougyoku.

"You are unbelievable..." Kougyoku said in the end of her long speech about diets and maintaining a good form, in which bored Aladdin to death. She then seemed to realize something as she warily looked at her watched: 7:56. "Oh no, It's turning eight!"

Aladdin looked up at her and saw that she was starting to get pretty frantic. "I'm leaving now. Breakfast by eight, said my auntie, Er, I mean, my step-mother! Good bye and I hope that I won't see you again!" She informed and took a step forward but was then stopped by Aladdin, gripping her hand. "Hey, wait.." He started.

Kougyoku looked back, her brows knit down, "What is it, you molesting brat?"

Aladdin then let go and pulled out a backpack from nowehere, or at least, it seemed non-existent until just now. He opened the zipper and dug out something. When he successfully pulled the thing, Kougyoku screamed a bit, "Hyah! Why are you carrying that thing! That dangerous!" She said. Anybody would be surprised if a **F-S Fighting knife** would be pulled out from a kid's backpack.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any ideas as to what this is?" He asked, as if it was normal to ask somebody about a knife.

"A knife? And what about it? Oh my goodness, do not tell me you are planning to take somebody's life?" Kougyoku asked, a hint of being scared was visible in her features.

Aladdin deeply sighed and stuck the knife on his backpack again and zipped it close, "Whatever. Your stupidness is amazing, Kougyoku." He then went away, leaving a completely taken-aback Kougyoku.

* * *

Kougyoku ran again, this time much faster, she wanted to go home and confirm something. When she entered her house, she didn't bother to remove her shoes, she directly went to her room. She was heavily catching her breath after arriving on her room. She gulped a seemingly huge lump that formed on her throat. She hoped that she would be mistaken.

She opened her walk-in closet. It was not the one that contained her dresses, in which he opened earlier. It was the one directly in front of that closet. She basically have two walk-in closets on her room. She's a rich kid, after all.

On that specific closet, knives of various sizes and types was revealed as she landed each knife a gaze before looking at another completely different one. She was sweating so much. The reasons as to why were mixed and a lot.

She then heard her door creak. She didn't look at who intruded on her room, she continued to search for something that seemed to have gone missing. Meanwhile, on the door, Ren Kouen , with all his grace, was leaning on it with folded arms as he stared at the nervous Kougyoku, "What's wrong."

That was when Kougyoku lifted her head to look at her elder brother, "Brother Kouen, have you seen my F-S Fighting Knife? I believe that I only possess a single piece of it."

Kouen shook his head, "Is it missing?" he asked.

Kougyoku nodded, "Was there.. was there a point where I brought that knife on a mission?"

Kouen stroked his triangular goatee, "Yeah, there was. That was three years ago, I think. That time on the 50 trials. I remember you bringing two **BC-41 , F-S Fighting Knife** , two **Fixation Bowie , (BW-ACK)** and **Gerber Mark II**. Oh yeah, that time you came back, I don't think I saw your **F-S Fighting Knife** with you."

Kougyoku's eyes widened, "Is there.. Is there any chance that I left it on a mission?" Kouen nodded, "Yes, there's a possibility. Why what's wrong? Did it go missing?" He asked.

Kougyoku pursed her lips, "Brother Kouen... please give me all information about the 49th and 50th trial that I underwent three years ago." She then looked at Kouen with wide-eyes, her magenta hues seemed to flicker. "As soon as possible."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, let's get on with the information about the knives I inserted in this fan fiction;  
*BC-41 = The clip point blade is strongly joined to the knuckle guard and a strong plastic material named Bakelite, grips the primary 4-1/4 inch edge of the 4-3/4 inch exposed portion of the blade when holding it conventionally. Overall the knife is measured to be 9 inches; the knuckle portion measures 4 inches at the widest point.  
*F-S Fighting Knife or Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife = The F-S fighting type knife is a double-edged knife which resembles to a dagger. The length of the blade is about 7.5 inches (19 cm).  
*Fixation Bowie = The length of the blade is 7 inches and overall its length is 12.25 inches. Its handle is made from Kraton and Sheath is made from nylon.  
*(BW-ACK) or Bundeswehr Advanced Combat Knife = This knife is temperature resistant from – 40 ° C to + 80 ° C, mold resistant, resistant to chemical and biological influences. The total length of the knife is about 305 mm , diameter blade length 175 mm, total length about 355 mm, sheath total weight approximately 430g.  
*Gerber Mark II = The knife is 12 inches long overall, with a 6.75 inch blade. The blade has double wide serrations on each side of the diamond cross-section shaped blade. The handle is a single piece cast on black metal, with GERBER marker mark on one side.**

**** Alright, I'm finished. Please do leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Starts Spinning

**Silence is my Nature **  
**  
By: Hermoine147**

* * *

**Summary: **He's ten and he's the city's most notorious killer, having killed a total of 178 people, ranging from a fellow child to an adult who can well defend himself/herself from the young attacker. He was caught and locked, tightly locked in a cell that not even a ray of sun can peek in. But suddenly, the young prisoner disappeared without a trace. Unbeknownst to anybody, he was sucked by a portal that lead to a completely different world, a world made of white birds one calls "rukhs". The young mass-murderer has to live his free-killing days in this world, together with a daughter of a family with great underworld history and political power, who was also sucked together with the young boy.

* * *

**Author's note: ... _:(´□`」 ∠):_** **KILL ME NOW, I deserve not to live. I'm sorry for the long wait for those whom have waited (or perhaps, for those whom I assumed who were for my own satisfaction) and for those who have just read, well, I really hope this would be to your liking! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: It starts Spinning  
**

* * *

The room was filled entirely by her heavy breathing. The clouds outside was gray and dirty but strangely , what It drew was not ugly, It was a pure _pure _white snow. She gritted her teeth and sobbed. She laid down on her bed, her right arm draped over her forehead. Her room was dark. She bent her right knee upward. _Oh yeah, when did she like snow again?_

_Or rather, why did she like snow again?_

Because it was pure?

Because it was beautiful?

『_**いいえ.それより深い答えを持っている. **_』  
『 **_No, I have an answer deeper than that._ **』

_Answer? Deeper? No, I just like snow because-_

『_**だって? **_』  
『 **_because? _**』

_Because it lightens my heart..._

『**_ なぜだ? _**』  
『 _**Why so? **_』

_Eh? Now that I think about it, I don't really... know.._

A light snicker escaped Kougyoku's lips, as a closed pair of magenta hues shot open, staring at the white ceiling. The snicker then formed a grin as her hands stiffened and made it crackle, muscles and bones, the same. As if she was to prepare for a fight.

『**_ じゃあ,俺 は君 に 教えて 上げる. _**』  
『**_ Well, I'll tell you._** 』

『_**だから... **_』  
『 _**That's why...**_ 』

『 _**俺 を ここから 逃走.**_ 』  
『 _**Let me through from here. **_』  
_  
_

* * *

Kouen ran on the hallway. His long and slender legs stretched in every step. _Earlier, was that-? _He growled, panic clear from his movements and features. _That overflowing killing intent.. was that.._

Kougyoku?

He halted when he saw Kouha running from the opposite direction, the other boy was as frantic as he was. Cool sweat dropping from his forehead. " Brother, earlier, the intent I felt-"

"I know!" Kouen cut the younger's words off. He then stared at the main hallway in which Kougyoku's room was in the end of it. He narrowed his eyes and proceeded to hurry to his youngest sister's room, accompanied by Kouha, who ran next to him. When they were near her doorstep, they took each footstep audibly, as Kouen then lightly knocked on Kougyoku's door, hoping for some response. "Kougyoku, are you there? Open this instant, now." He ordered, not very convincing since he was far too worried to act stern as of the moment.

And there was no response.

He knocked again, "Kougyoku, OPEN IT, NOW." Might was now mixed in his tone as he banged on the door, almost tearing it open. As for Kouha, on the other hand, twisted the door knob rather impatiently, " Open it, Gyoku!" Both were now clenching their teeth.

"KOUGYO-"

That was when the door blasted open, making both reflexively jump backward, and in a defensive manner. What stood there was Kougyoku. The usual Kougyoku who stared at them with wide open eyes, expression removed from her face. . .Definitely,not the usual Kougyoku.

"What is it?..." She questioned, her voice almost mute but then, It was harsh. It was like she could kill anyone at the moment. Yes, definitely NOT the usual Kougyoku.

Kouha took three steps back. _This is bad, Don't tell me that she's no longer- _More sweat ran down from his forehead, to his cheeks and dripped on his chin. _Shit._

Kouen then coughed once, calming himself and retaining his posture, "No, It's nothing.." He answered, "I was merely wondering and now, I have my answers." He then turned his back on the younger sister and left, his hands tightly coiled, his nails piercing his palm.

Kouha kept his mouth shut and followed Kouen, his brows arched. _It would seem that the whole family members would be staying here tonight. _

* * *

Aladdin walked in a lazy pace, having fun watching his breathe materialize into smoke. And, with no destination in particular. _A dud. Kougyoku looked like that insane woman years ago but she's far to stupid to be able to do that killing. And innocently-looking to boot. If she's pretending... I would know.. But that doesn't seem to be the case.._

He then tilted his head up and gazed at the gray sky. _Maybe.. she's different? Perhaps, It was another person._

His train of thoughts was then interrupted by a sudden embrace on the back. He then looked behind him, only to find a familiar blonde who smiled at him from ear to ear. "Alibaba..." He muttered under his breath and a small smile then crawled on his face. "It's been long."

"Yeah! So So so so so _sooooooooo_ Long! I missed you so much!" He then grounds his face on the shorter male, causing for Aladdin to push him back, pink tinge on his cheeks, "Stop it, Alibaba, It's so embarrassing!" He pleadingly scolded the other. While Alibaba merely rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly laughed. "How have you been?" Alibaba asked with a bright smile intact on his face as usual.

"Fine. Just a bit busy."Aladdin replied. Well, he was busy and he wasn't lying. Killing and fleeting out of the scene is already equal to 'busy' in a way.

"god, You're ten and I'm like, hanging out here. Man, take some break! More like, why does a ten year old much busier than I am? I rarely see you on your house. You always seemed to be out. I call on you and no matter how much I do, you're never coming out!" Alibaba rattled his mouth. It couldn't be helped for the blonde, he considered Aladdin as one of his best friends after all. And, Aladdin was much more mature than he looks so the younger could understand every words he spouts, unlike any other ten year old kids out there.

"_You're _busy. I know. I mean, As far as I remembered in your schedule, prelims would be out the corner but here you are, not in your desk on your home studying but talking like a mad man _to me_. I bet you went to the arcades and got your money blown 'cause it was 'fun'."Aladdin mercilessly and bluntly pointed it, making Alibaba dramatically grovel on the ground, clutching his chest area, making his white polo shirt crumple, "How cold-hearted!" He exclaimed, fake tears running down his eyes.

"Won't you stand up there, like, right now 'cause you're stealing attention from people and it's , you're in public, learn some shame." Aladdin again criticized, dragging the older by the arm.

"Okay, okay." Alibaba sniffed, dusting himself from the snow and dirt. "Oh! Hey Aladdin, wanna go eat? My treat!" He suddenly said, making Aladdin turn to him, "Wait, what-? You weren't broke? Like, _seriously?_"

"No I wasn't, I managed to leave a few dollars. Wait, I'm the one inviting and offering, why are you still continuing your sarcastic insults?!" He spat with a pouting lips. He then smirked, "Okay, If that's what you want, then I'm not gonna offer anymore."

"Okay.." Aladdin answered indifferently and continued on his way, making the older grab his hand, "WAIIIITTT! Okay, Okay, I'm paying up, let's go now!" They then proceeded to McDonalds for some fries and burgers.

* * *

Jafar heavily exhaled, Why in the heavens was he in the fast food now? He sipped on his float, glaring at the man opposite to his seat.

"What's with the glare, Ja'far? Isn't it good to eat outside sometimes?" Sinbad reasoned after receiving the murderous glare, a bit unsettled.

"Now, now, let's not be violent, Ja'far.~" The toned person with silver hair, Sharrkan, who was sitting next to Sinbad tried to calm the pale albino down. Not wanting scandal or worse, _bloodshed_ on the Fast food.

Suddenly, a tall man was standing beside their table, making the three look up. "Oh hey, you're already back, Masrur?"

Masrur nodded, gently placing the tray which contained their orders on the table as they went and picked up what they ordered.

"Hey, what's the news about the case you guys're working on?" Sharkkan asked, taking a huge bite out of his large size hotdog.

Sinbad slightly grunted, evident on his face that it was not going well. "It's pretty hard, since I was never asked to be placed on a case similar to this before." He admitted.

Sharrkan hummed a response. "That's quite rare. So who's the suspect?"

Ja'far then stopped nibbling on his fries and rummaged his bag, pulling out a white tablet as he then worked his hands on it and showed the screen to Sharkkan. "This, here, is the suspect." He said in a serious tone, making Sharkkan choke on his hotdog and cough in pain, "What? WHAT? B-but that's a THAT'S A KID!"He shouted, not quite believing the Albino's words.

"He's not lying. That's why it's so hard. Can you imagine a kid, killing a total of 177 people? He's like, already one of Europe's top mass-murderer." Sinbad replied in a casual tone.

"That's not really the case, if we compare him to those of the underworld. There's even a family who goes unscathed despite killing a lot of people for their own gain." Ja'far pointed out and everyone on the table knew who was it that he referred to.

"Certainly, if we claim the Ren Family's evil doings, society won't believe us, but instead, will team up on that bloody excuse of a family." Sinbad gritted his teeth narrowed his eyes in anger. "You can see how unfair the world is."

"Talking about the kid..." Masrur started as he then pointed out on their right and on the farthest table," He's been eating there for a while."

They all then went pale. "WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Sinbad, Ja'far and Sharrkan screamed in synchronize.

Sinbad then abandoned his seat and made his way to the '**criminal's**' table.

* * *

Alibaba went to the rest room, excusing himself to 'pee' while Aladdin was left alone on their table, gulping down some fries in a binge manner. Alibaba's the one who'll gonna pay for it anyway, and he was terribly hungry.

Suddenly, someone slammed a fist on _their _table, making him dumbfounded for a second, wide azure orbs in shock as he slowly turned his head up, seeing a man with purple long hair, tied into a low ponytail and fierce pair of golden eyes. He then regained his composure and gulped the fries down, followed with a sly grin, "Hi Sir Policeman, you want something from me?" He asked playfully.

"How did you know I was with the police?" The man retorted, demanding for a convincing answer. Aladdin simply shrugged, the smile turning into a grin, "Because I always see you, Deputy Inspector, Sinbad, a.k.a. Sin."

Sinbad gasped, looking at Aladdin in disgust, "Looks like some kid did their assignment."

"And it seemed that the teacher wasn't so happy by it." Aladdin made a smiley face, his muscles already tense and is already in his offensive position.

Sinbad drew a heavy exhalation and glared daggers at the criminal, "I don't want to turn this fast food into battlefield, There will be a lot of people that will be dragged and possibly killed."

"But if you leave me alone, The result will be the same." He sipped on his coke, as if there wasn't any police currently trying to threaten him.

"Why you!" Sinbad snapped, making a fast grab on Aladdin's shirt, making his feet not intact with the floor anymore.

"Huh? What's that?"  
"What's happening?"  
"Hey, hey, stop that man! He's choking the child!"

Many whispers then flooded the whole fast food, whole attention on both of them. Masrur, Ja'far and Sharrkan then ran on Sinbad's side, trying to calm the Deputy Inspector down. "Stop it, Sin! This isn't the good place to make a huge ruckus!" Ja'far reprimanded, a bit frantic.

"As everyone says, Sir Deputy Inspector. What you are currently doing abides the law and it's called 'Child Abuse', you know." Aladdin smirked, making the four police officers to scowl at him. "Remember this, Mass-murderer Aladdin. I will definitely, without fail, catch you!" Sinbad threatened, pulling his hands away, making Aladdin land with his butt first as the child rubbed it in pain.

The four then left the Fast food, earning a mischievous smile from the mass-murderer. "That's such a shame~"

Alibaba then came back, blinking many times upon seeing Aladdin sitting on the floor, "Exactly what are you doing, Aladdin."

Aladdin chuckled in response, "Nothing, I just felt sitting on the floor because I was extremely _pleased._"

"Get up, you weirdo, you already finished eating before sitting on the floor because you were pleased, right?"

"Yeah, for now." Aladdin replied, as both men then exit McDonalds before the manager comes and kick them out himself/herself.

* * *

Alibaba had already parted ways with him as he sat on a swing on a park, the darkness of the night enveloping the sky with merely a single dim light called 'moon'.

"Just exactly why am I on a park right now?" He wondered, speaking his question lightly. He then sat up from the swing and walked away from the park, maybe returning to his house for now wouldn't be a bad idea at all. He needs to spend his time on his house that his mother and father left him before the police takes it away from him.

He chortled, his fingers intertwined and supporting the back of his head. _How fun, how fun, how fun. It'll finally get fun starting from now. The police will start chasing like crazy. Yes this is the thrill I wished for. _

A visibly gleeful smile enveloped his features,not even paying attention whom it is he is passing through in the busy street and large crowd.

『 _**君 が 持っている, でしょう? 俺 の ナイフ. **_』_**  
**_『 _**You have it, right? My knife.**_』

His eyes shot up in sheer surprise, And even after hearing the voice and those words,

And He can't

Turn his head back to at least take a glimpse of

his subject of revenge.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay, finished, I'm so happy! I don't know ANYTHING about Japanese but tried my hardest to translate, that's why first hand, let me apologize if I have any mistakes (specifically concerning the added Asian Language). I thought It would be much more fun on my part! ヾ( ゜∇゜ )ノ Thank you very much for reading. Please review or follow or favorite ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ thank you.**


End file.
